


La Maîtresse de l'Obscurité

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Hermione prend le pouvoir... HGSS. Ecrit pour la communauté LiveJournal sevysnow, et à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Maîtresse de l'Obscurité

_Disclaimer : je ne gagne rien sur ce que j'écris._

_Ecrit pour la communauté sevysnow. Attention, sérieux s'abstenir._

* * *

La nature a horreur du vide, c'est bien connu. Hermione Granger, en bonne élève qu'elle avait été, connaissait cette règle parfaitement. Aussi, lorsque Lord Voldemort fut vaincu et que ses amis, Harry, Ron et les Weasley entre autres, eurent tendance à la reléguer au rang d'encyclopédie (vous savez, les kilomètres de livres identiques à reliure en cuir que vous exhibez dans votre salon et que vous n'ouvrez jamais), décida-t-elle que tout le savoir qu'elle avait accumulé sur la magie noire n'allait pas passer par pertes et profits. En moins de deux ans de coups bas, disparitions, enlèvements, chantage, etc., elle passa du statut de rat de bibliothèque, future épouse de Ron Weasley et future mère de ses enfants, à celui de Maîtresse de l'Obscurité, et de Severus Snape accessoirement. Un ancien Mangemort à domicile, c'était bien pratique pour l'aider dans son ascension au pouvoir. Grâce à lui, elle put éviter toutes les erreurs que son prédécesseur avait commises.

Une fois installée au sommet de la société, elle institua divers règlements ayant pour objectif de relever le niveau intellectuel de la population sorcière, le principal étant que chacun devait pouvoir réciter _L'histoire de Poudlard_ par cœur d'avant en arrière et d'arrière en avant. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes selon Granger jusqu'au jour où elle décréta qu'avoir les cheveux frisés était obligatoire. Elle avait beau être Maîtresse de l'Obscurité, sa chevelure à la Méduse se révélait indomptable, et donc tout le monde devait souffrir comme elle. C'était sans compter sur la réticence des cheveux de Severus. Ceux-ci, noirs, droits, huileux, résistaient à tout sortilège, potion ou autre talisman de frisure. Hermione n'eut de cesse de trouver un remède à la situation, pour la plus grande irritation de son amant, qui trouvait qu'être le consort de la reine ne valait pas toute cette torture. « Au moins, mon ancien maître se contentait d'un _Endoloris_ bien senti et on n'en parlait plus. Avec elle, c'est sans cesse Severus-ci, Severus-là, et tes cheveux par-ci, tes cheveux par-là… » Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Severus décida de trahir son maître.

—Qui est là ? demanda Remus Lupin à travers l'œil-de-bœuf qui dépassait de la toiture en ardoises de sa maison. Il faut dire qu'à deux heures du matin, on n'ouvrait pas sa porte à n'importe qui.

—C'est moi, Severus.

—Severus ? Attends, je descends.

Quelques minutes après, les deux hommes se trouvaient en grande conversation près de la cheminée ravivée.

—Bon sang, Severus, il t'a fallu combien de temps avant de réaliser que nous étions passés de Charybde en Scylla ? Je ne suis plus persécuté parce que je suis un loup-garou, mais j'en ai ras la casquette de tous ces livres qu'elle nous fait ingurgiter.

Severus rougit légèrement, ce qui heureusement ne se vit pas à la lueur des flammes. Il avait lui-même fourni au moins la moitié des titres de livres de _La Liste Mensuelle_ que chaque sorcier devait étudier.

—Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? insista Remus.

Severus murmura :

—Elle veut que je me frise les cheveux.

Remus le regarda avec incrédulité, les yeux ronds, pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire homérique.

—Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta Severus. D'ailleurs, tout le monde va y passer. Le décret paraîtra demain.

Cela calma instantanément Remus. Il n'avait nullement l'intention lui non plus de ressembler à un éphèbe.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Severus eut un sourire conspirateur.

—J'ai un plan.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, la protestation contre le régime de la Maîtresse de l'Obscurité grandit. Du jour au lendemain, la capacité de mémoire des habitants du monde magique fut divisée par deux. Lorsque les brigades du savoir interrogeaient des citoyens sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus personne ne se rappelait les dates des guerres contre les gobelins ou quel était le théorème de Pythagore concernant les triangulations magiques. Severus souffrit stoïquement les crises de colère et de désespoir de plus en plus fréquentes de Hermione face à l'encornichonnement de ses sujets, tout en organisant le renversement du tyran en jupon. Il passait des messages à la Résistance via Lupin, qui à son tour les faisait passer aux destinataires grâce à un ingénieux système de bougies doté d'un système allume-éteint (aussi bien que les torches moldues) placées sur le rebord de l'œil-de-bœuf de sa maison.

Moins d'un an après, Hermione décida que le pouvoir ne lui seyait plus après qu'une servante lui avait versé « par inadvertance » une overdose de lotion _Lissenplis_ sur la tête, rendant ainsi impossible à ses cheveux de retrouver leur magnifique aspect de crinière. Elle se retira alors en ermite dans la forêt interdite avec l'objectif affiché de profiter du calme et de la sérénité du lieu pour y rechercher l'ultime solution définitive aux cheveux raides. Toujours en avance de trois TGV, cinq Eurostars et deux Thalys, Severus prit soin de se faire désigner comme successeur au trône avant son départ. Il lui offrit également un parfum en guise de souvenir, qu'il avait baptisé _Centaura_, et dont la formule secrète contenait pléthore de phéromones équines. Personne ne revit jamais Hermione par la suite, mais la légende dit que le centaure Bane avait pris femelle humaine. Quant à Severus, il fut un monarque apprécié, bienveillant et magnanime. La chronique de son règne est disponible chez tous les bons libraires sous le titre de _Apologie platonique de Severus Snape, par son ami Remus Lupin_.


End file.
